Satellites can be used to take images of portions of the Earth. For example, a single satellite can be used to image certain portions of the Earth at certain times. The scheduling of this single satellite may be relatively straightforward as a user can program the satellite to image a location of the Earth at a certain time easily. However, depending on the satellite's orbit, altitude, and field of view, obtaining coverage of the Earth using the satellite can take some time. That is, this single satellite cannot effectively image the entire Earth in a short period of time in high resolution. To decrease the amount of time required to image the Earth, a large number of remote sensing satellites may be launched into space, each imaging a portion of the Earth and in aggregate to image the entirety of the Earth. To control this large number of satellites efficiently, several ground stations on different continents are required. As the number of satellites and ground stations increase with the desire to continuously image the entire Earth, and not just a small location such as a state or province, the control and coordination of the large number of satellites to image the entire Earth becomes increasingly difficult. For example, certain of the large number of satellites or ground stations may be inoperable at any given moment, requiring that the satellites or ground stations be scheduled to account for decreased capacity.